THE tall, The red and THE EVIL!
by totem
Summary: A different ending to The good, the bad and the cursed the way Cole was just brought to the table at the end, I really didn’t want it to happen like that! So I changed it! take a look


_This short is something that's been digging away into my head, and today dug free. Now this was a good episode! I liked it but…and there is always a but…the way Cole was just brought to the table at the end, I really didn't want it to happen like that!_

_So I changed it! Lol –_

_I think this is the part where I say – I own no one! They belong to Spelling and Crew! I'm just a simple fan! Tis all! SO if you liked the original, cool but just thought I'd play around with it a little! See what pain I could put the youngest threw. Lol_

_I know, had she not been threw enough in this episode. LOL, what can I say – EVIL TOTEM!_

------

**THE tall, The red and THE EVIL!**

The familiar sound of the shimmering demon filled the manors living room, victor, Piper, Leo and Phoebe all looked over and saw as the shimmer materialized the two bodies of Cole and Prue. He had his arm around her shoulder and a smiled on his face Prue pushed away quickly, "Eew!"

"Finally" Piper gasped in relief they had been concerned Prue and Cole, More for Prue.

"What took you so long? We've been worried sick" Victor explained,

Cole looked over to where Phoebe was stood in her father's arms. "Sorry we had a few, uh, loose ends to tie up." Cole explained looking to the floor.

Prue looked over to her baby sister, "Are you okay?" The oldest had been worried all day for the youngest.

Phoebe smiled, "I'm great. Thank you" She looked from Prue to Cole, "both of you"

"And the time loop?" Leo asked,

"Finished they'll never have to live thorough that horror again" Prue explained still looking at the youngest noticing that Phoebe and Cole were shearing a look.

"So where are they?" Victor asked confused,

"I don't know probably living it out on another time plain" Prue explained as she was broken from her concern for the youngest.

"Don't bother thinking about it victor, it'll just give you a head ach" Leo smiled as he hugged Piper closer to his chest. "So anybody up for a rehearsal dinner then?"

"Yeah I'm starving" Phoebe smiled as she started to walk from the room. Not knowing what to say, or how to act around Cole.

They all head that way apart from Cole who lingers back. "I…I better go then"

"Yeah maybe that's for the best" Prue added quickly. Phoebe however was not so sure, she turned around and looked into his eyes, and then she turned back to the family stood around her. "Do you think you could give us a minuet?"

Prue was about to protest but Piper grabbed her arm before she could, "Sure honey" Piper spoke as she turned taking Piper with her and they all walked threw to the Dinning room.

Phoebe watched them leave and then she looked back to the man she loved, still did with all her heart could offer. "Why did you come back?" She asked him, "not that I'm not glad you did" She explained. Cole took a seat on the arm of the chair and looked at his hands then back up at Phoebe.

"Are you happy I came back because I saved your life or because you're happy to see me?" He asked.

Phoebe thought a moment and then she walked over, "I'm not entirely sure yet" She explained, "How can I be sure…your not out to kill my sisters?"

"You can't…the same way I can't be sure Prue isn't in there mixing up some potion. Love's a risk…and you know what we have is real because if you didn't then you wouldn't have risked your sisters' lives"

"Why did you come back Cole, the real reason?"

"Because I love you Phoebe, I really love you" he stressed.

Phoebe moved her hand to his face, and moved it along his cheek. "I love you too" She sighed, "I've been lying to myself for so long but…I can't anymore" She explained, her hands moved around his neck. "I've cried my self to sleep night after night Cole – for you. You will never understand the Pain you put me threw!"

"and sorry isn't going to help me much is it?" He asked,

Phoebe shook her head, "No"

"Do you want me to go?"

"Do I want? No not ever – do I think you should? Yeah I do…" Phoebe explained as she backed away a little. He took her hand,

"Phoebe, this is the real me…look into my eyes and tell me that you don't want me near you"

Phoebe looked into his eyes, "You know I can't do that, you know that there is no possible way I could say that to you just like you also know that right now all I want to do is kiss you but I can't, just like I can not sit here and let you tell me that this is the real you. Who's the Tall, red and evil guy you morph into?" She asked,

"I don't want to be that anymore, and you're the only thing keeping me from it. Phoebe I won't give up on you" Cole stood up and stepped towards Phoebe, he took hold of her upper arms and pulled her closer to him. She didn't protest she just looked into his eyes, "I'm not going to give up on you Phoebe" He lent closer and although she tried to fight it their lips did in fact meet. She had longed for this into the early hours most nights and even when he pulled away from her she kept her eyes closed savoring the moment. "I love you" He whispered as he shimmered away, she wanted to hold him there with her and indulge into another kiss but something was stopping her, Guilt maybe?

She opened her eyes reluctantly, and brought her hand to her lips she felt the tears sting the back of her eyes. Looking at the space he once stood she wrapped her hands around her waist trying to find some kind of comfort form it. Turning she walked slowly out of the room only looking back the once before waking from the room – "Love you always!" She whispered.

She stood in the door frame looking onto the table set, her family sat around it. It was then she felt someone looking at her. She looked to the one person she always knew would be there, Prue was sat looking at the baby sister who looked so lost in the doorway. Truth was she was torn between love – between the living room and Cole and the dinning room and her family.

Pushing her hand threw her hair she knew what she had to do, ever since she was a young kid she had always been told that blood was thinker than it all- Family was the only thing you could truly rely on, In Phoebe's case sisters. So she did take that Painful step towards them although she felt something underneath it all trying to pull her back. She stopped momentarily and ran her hand over the back of her neck turning around she looked to where only moments before she was been kissed by a man she so wrongly loved. When she looked back after a few seconds of a heart ranching moment she noticed that Prue was still looking towards her… along with Piper. The oldest nodded as if to say she'd done the right thing. Phoebe with this walked forward and sat on the chair left free for her next to Prue. The oldest sisters hand moved under the table and took Phoebe's shaking hand in hers squeezing it firmly she turned and smiled. "You okay?" She asked.

Phoebe smiled, a half heartedly smile, and nodded, "Will be" She said softly. This was a time for Phoebe to put a front on…it was later tonight once in her own room behind the shut door where she could let it out. Her pain, sorrow and loneliness, Her needing…away from it all, away from everyone.

_----- Thanks for reading_

**_RandR_**


End file.
